


Not Like Sam

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Soulless Protector [5]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: Soulless Protector [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413268
Kudos: 9





	Not Like Sam

Getting back to sleep wasn’t going to happen, so you found yourself pacing for a bit. You were alone, in your professor’s house. That wasn’t weird. You kept his phone nearby, in case Dean called.

Come 7am, your body was yelling at you to sleep, but your mind wouldn’t shut down. You moved to the kitchen to look through what Sam had. Pulling out pans, you set everything up. You’d decided on bacon, eggs, and toast. Everyone liked that, right?

You were prepping everything when you heard the door open and closed. A very attractive man in a suit turned the corner, his green eyes trailing over your bare legs. “Well, hello.” He smirked. “Sam’s new toy?”

“ _Excuse_ me?” You glared.

“Sorry.” He held up his hands. “I’m Dean, as you probably guessed.” Moving to where you were standing, he smirked. “Bacon and eggs. I think I like you. I’ll be in the dining room.”

Walking into the dining room, you put a plate in front of him, and one in your place before walking back for the two glasses of OJ. “So, what’s up?” He asked, taking a bite of bacon.

You sat back and pushed your food around your plate with your fork. “I’ll start at the beginning.” You told him. “I was late the first day of class. So, after that, he made me come 10 minutes early and do the meaningless work, basically. One day, I wasn’t there. He came out in the hall to see me being bothered by a group of guys. Pulled one away, then choked JP. Told him to stay away from me.” Dean’s eyebrows went up as he chewed. “I was told that if JP bothered me, to go _straight_ to him. I asked about after hours, so he put his number in my phone. Told me to call him right away.”

“That’s…not like Sam.” He muttered.

“That Friday, my best friend invited me to a frat party. I dressed cute, and comfortable. Nothing _too_ showy. I was having a good time, and then JP tried dancing with me. Made a comment about Mr. Winchester not being there to protect me.” You sipped your juice. “I wanted to leave, so I went to find my friend. It’s our rule- no matter _what_ , when you leave a party, you let the other know. I went upstairs, and JP grabbed my arm. He refused to let go.” You shuddered. “I kneed him in the crotch and ran into the first open room. I locked the door behind me, and hid in the closet. I called Mr. Winchester and told him where I was. Right before he got there, JP managed to get into the room and pull me from the closet. I’m _guessing_ he heard me scream, because next thing I know, JP was pulled off of me. Mr. Winchester was sitting on his waist, punching him as hard as he could. He didn’t stop until I screamed it. He picked me up, carried me to his car, and brought me here. I woke up to the cops arresting him last night. Said to call you.”

Dean was staring at you. “He _seriously_ risked jail time for you? **_Twice_**?” He asked, a bite halfway to his mouth.

You shrugged. “I guess. I never thought about it that way.” You admitted. “You act shocked…”

“I _am_!” He chuckled, putting his fork down and sitting back. “Something happened to Sam a few years back. He hasn’t cared about a single person since. Not me, not our mom, not our dad. The best way to describe it is to say he’s soulless.” Your eyes went wide. “You, my lovely lady, are the first person he has shown the _tiniest_ bit of emotion for. At all.”

“Why me?”

“No fucking clue.”

You nodded slowly. “So, why did he have me call you? Can you help him?”

He smirked and pulled out his badge. “Agent Dean Winchester, FBI, baby.”


End file.
